Who Gets Kari?
by Sarzana
Summary: Oh, great... Another stupid fic in which three characters compete for the favor of another. In this, Ken, TK, and Davis are in a few random contests to get Kari. Again, probably not worth your time.


Who Gets Kari?  
  
Susannah the Fanfic Author sighed. She said in her previous story that she would write a sequel in which the boys fight for Kari. First, she needed to capture the characters.  
  
***  
  
Davis, TK, and Ken were walking home from school.  
  
"So do you think Kari is going to ask me out to the dance?" Davis asked the other two.  
  
"Of course not, you twit. You can tell from Piedmon's Last Jest in 01 that she loves me," TK responded.  
  
"Yeah, right. You know she likes me because she copied my haircut," Ken added.  
  
Davis and TK stared at each other for a moment, then laughed so hard they fell over.  
  
Meanwhile, Susannah was hiding behind a bush with an Author Net. She saw that they were close. Just a few more steps...  
  
"You can't possibly believe Kari likes you, can you?" Davis said between fits of laughing.  
  
"Perfect!" Susannah said to herself. She leapt out from behind the bush and snatched all three of them in her net. The group was instantly transported to the same arena that "Who Gets Yamato?" was held in. Only this time, it was plastered with pictures of Kari. Davis's eyes turned into little hearts and he nearly fell over.  
  
"Can I have this place when you're done with it?" he asked the Author.  
  
"No, I'm going to try to continue the series. However, if this fic turns out to be total crap, sure you can have the arena.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Was it really necessary to capture us in a net in order to transport us here? Couldn't you have just asked?" asked Ken.  
  
*Sweatdrop* "Sorry."  
  
"Okay, let's get this started. The first contest, as always, is Trivia. The two who get the most points move on to the next round."  
  
Three pink podiums with the crest of light and a big hot pink buzzer on them pop up in front of the three boys.  
  
"Okay, the first question is: What is Kari's Japanese name?"  
  
BUZZZZZZZZ! "Yagami Hikari!" Davis shouted.  
  
"And that's correct! Next: What is Gatomon's Mega form?"  
  
BUZZZZZZZZ! "Magnadramon!" said TK.  
  
"I knew that," said Davis resentfully.  
  
"Where did Wizardmon find Kari's Crest?"  
  
BUZZZZZZZZ! "In a crow's nest!" Ken answered.  
  
Everyone stared. "How did you know that?" asked a stunned TK.  
  
Ken shrugged. "I used to spend a lot of time on the Internet trying to figure out how to defeat you guys."  
  
"Everyone is now tied at one point each! Only two questions left! First: Kari's D3 allowed who to remember his past even though he had a dark ring?"  
  
BUZZZZZZZZ! "Andromon!" yelled Davis and TK at the same time.  
  
"Okay, since you're tied, we don't need the last question. Davis and TK go on to the next round. Ken, you get..." The Author checked her backpack. "A digital camera, a Kari plushie, and an autographed picture."  
  
Ken then disappeared with his prizes.  
  
"Next round... We all know that Tai and soccer landed Kari in the hospital when she was a little kid. Explain in ten words or less why soccer sucks."  
  
"Me first! Kari doesn't like soccer, so it must be bad," said Davis.  
  
"That was nine words, and I'd give it about a seven. TK, your turn."  
  
"BASKETBALL IS WAY BETTER THAN SOCCER AND SHALL RULE THE WORLD!" TK screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Not bad, but that was eleven words. I'd give it a three."  
  
TK stood there grumbling.  
  
"We all also know that in 01 Kari always wore a whistle around her neck. For the next round, we see who can blow this whistle for the longest. TK, you go first."  
  
TK picked up the whistle and took a deep breath.  
  
TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!  
  
"Very nice. Now Davis's turn."  
  
The whistle disappeared and a new one dropped out of the sky and floated three feet in the air.  
  
Davis approached the whistle. He took a deep breath. Then several more. He took one final breath and brought the whistle to his lips.  
  
TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
He could feel his air running out. "Do it for Kari," he told himself.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone stood staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, I think it's obvious who won that round. TK, you got eight points. Davis, you got fourteen. For the next round, ummm... Cursed writer's block! Oh, this is evil. You each have to take one of those interactive D3's, pink of course, and get through the first world using your Digimon."  
  
"..."  
  
"That was random," said TK.  
  
Susannah handed TK and Davis each a pink D3.  
  
"On your mark! Get set! GO!!!!!"  
  
Davis began furiously shaking the D3. TK, on the other hand, went to the slot game.  
  
*Five Hours Later*  
  
"Yes! I finally reached the end of the first world!" He held the D3 over his head and did a victory dance while TK sat there sulking.  
  
"Darn, I just finished too!"  
  
"And we all know what this means! Davis won! Go Daikari!"  
  
Kari ran over to Davis from who knows where.  
  
"How did you get in? I thought there weren't any doors to this place! Oh, well..."  
  
Meanwhile, Kari kissed Davis. He stared at her for a few minutes with a dopey grin on his face before fainting. Kari giggled and dragged him off back into the show. TK followed them, still grumbling.  
  
"Well, here is another happy, if not unpopular, couple made by this show! Please tune in next time for more stupidity and weird coupling!"  
  
***  
  
Well, I hope at least someone liked this. It was fun to write, at least. I love Daikari! *Eyes murderous Takari fans in the audience.* Now how'd they get there? Oh, well. Please review. Tell me who you want fought over and who you want doing the fighting next time! I'm trying to avoid yaoi/yuri as long as possible, but I'll probably end up resorting to it anyway. Remember, Matt, Sora, Davis, and Kari have been used, so I'm not using them again!  
  
Sarzana aka Susannah 


End file.
